


Bun In The Oven (Steve Rogers x Fem!Reader)

by themostmarvelousimagines



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Pregnancy, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themostmarvelousimagines/pseuds/themostmarvelousimagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After discovering she's pregnant, the reader decides to find the cutest possible way to break the news to her husband, Steve, as well as the rest of the Avengers. Things don't go according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bun In The Oven (Steve Rogers x Fem!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are typos, I was too busy with Skyrim to properly proofread lmao. Someone requested this on tumblr(where you can find the actual request) but I wanted to post it here as well. Added vomiting to the tags bc I know that's a thing for some people. I thought it was cute, hope you all like it :-)

It had been roughly three years since you first met Steve after joining the team, two and a half since he asked you to be his girlfriend while on a mission, and just over one since you tied the knot in Kauai. It had been the best three years of your lives so far, you could easily agree on that. It was more than just a marriage, it was a friendship, there was a real connection between you. Not only was Steve an amazing husband, but he was an even better best friend. He knew every single thing about you that there was to know, and you the same for him. That didn’t mean you didn’t fight from time to time like all young couples do, but the happiness cancelled out the arguments. Three wonderful, beautiful years.  
And now, three of the slowest, most anxious days of your life.  
You’d found out you were pregnant just three days ago, something that didn’t really surprise you too terribly much. The two of you had been trying for kids but it never seemed to work, so you’d almost given up hope. That was, until you found yourself hunched over a toilet bowl at 2:30 in the morning, spilling your guts from your mouth and wishing you hadn’t tried to get pregnant at all. You took a test a few hours later to be sure, even if all the signs were there; the morning sickness, the fatigue, the cravings. God, the cravings. All you could think about was pickles dipped in strawberry yogurt. It was unbearable, yet somehow oddly satisfying. The look on Wanda’s face when she watched you do it did, however, made it all the more worth it.  
So there you were, three days after finding out you were expecting. You had opted not to tell Steve, but instead to wait for a few days to surprise him and the rest of the team in the cutest possible way. So far the best you could come up with was the popular “bun in the oven” announcement, complete with cinnamon buns and an entire breakfast all for the team. It would be perfect, you were certain.  
You’d set the table, your mood slightly down-trod after seeing the rainy weather through the enormous glass windows of the base. That, however, was not about to spoil the day, so you did your best to stay chipper.  
Eggs and bacon and sausage made their way onto the table on the nicest plates you could find, bottles of orange juice varying from lots of pulp to no pulp scattered from the head of the table all the way to the other end. The scent of a fresh pot of coffee filled the room and mixed with all of the delicious smells. A bouquet of daisies lit up the room as a centerpiece, the flowers adding a certain perfection to the scene you had created. It was perfect, down to every last detail.  
In no time, the team was drawn from the rooms by the smells coming from the kitchen, as if like clockwork. Clint offered you a side hug when he found you in the kitchen, not saying a word as he poured himself a mug of coffee. You smiled at the gesture, understanding his silent “thanks.” Wanda had already started making her plate, a strip of bacon hanging out of her mouth as she did. She mumbled her thanks as she passed you to get herself some coffee as well. So far, so good, you thought.  
“You’ve cooked breakfast,” Vision said as he floated into the kitchen.  
“I did,” you replied, smiling at him happily.  
“If I did eat, I assure you I would eat everything you cooked,” he said, “It smells divine.”  
“Thanks, Vision,” you said. Vision paused, his eyes staring into you to the point where it was almost uncomfortable.  
“Your face,” he said after a few moments, “It’s glowing.”  
“Is it?” you asked, one of your hands flying to your cheeks.  
“Do I smell scrambled eggs?” Sam asked noisily as he walked into the room, cutting your conversation with Vision short. Of all times for Sam to interrupt, you were thankful it was then. Vision nodded to you once and exited the kitchen.  
Steve was the last to arrive, much to your dismay. He dragged his feet across the floor and yawned loudly, his hair tousled and sticking up in every single possible direction. You smiled upon his entrance, walking over to him and placing a kiss on his cheek.  
“Morning, sleepyhead,” you said sweetly, reaching up and attempting to- unsuccessfully- fix his blonde locks.  
“Morning, babe,” he mumbled back, a tired smile on his lips. He sniffed the air and suddenly his expression changed from drained to intrigued. “Did you make breakfast?”  
“She sure did,” Tony said from the table, a drop of orange juice dribbling down his chin. “Dude, did you know she can cook bacon like, perfectly?”  
“I’ve heard stories,” Steve replied, placing an arm around your shoulder and smiling down at you, “I don’t think I’ve ever had it though.”  
“Better hurry,” you said, “Looks like it’s running out fast.”  
“Yes, ma’am,” Steve said playfully. He placed a chaste kiss to the top of your head before sauntering off to the table.  
You made your way back to the kitchen and checked the oven, your heart jumping when you noted that it was preheated and you could put in the cinnamon buns at any second. You couldn’t wait to tell Steve, the idea of seeing his face when you broke the news making your heart race even faster than before. The pan was placed in the oven and you took a deep, cleansing breath before walking back to the dining area.  
“So Steve, I-”  
“Barton, you can’t fucking say that,” Tony shouted over the table at Clint, half standing as he did.  
“I can say whatever I want,” Clint replied nonchalantly, sipping his coffee and refusing to make eye contact with anyone.  
“Clint, please,” Natasha said carefully. You stood there motionless, your mouth clamping shut after you realized it was hanging open.  
“Freedom of speech, bitch,” Clint said icily, setting down his empty mug on the table harshly.  
“It’s freedom of speech, not freedom of ‘I can say whatever I want and not get my ass kicked by Tony.’“  
“Come on, lighten up, Tinman. I guess Dorothy couldn’t find you a heart, after all.”  
“That’s it, I’m done screwing around. You and me, let’s go, right now.”  
“Really? Right now? Don’t you have to put on your magic metal costume first?”  
“Both of you shut the hell up,” Sam interrupted, “It’s too early for you two douchenozzles to be acting like a couple’a children.”  
“Says the man who literally dresses up like a giant bird,” Tony shot back, folding his arms across his chest.  
“Dude, you dress up like a giant bottle of ketchup, I don’t wanna hear it.”  
“At least my bottle of ketchup doesn’t have big, stupid wings!”  
The bickering went on and on, their voices getting increasingly louder with each passing second. Pretty soon their shouting melded with the thoughts in your head and it was like your whole mind was on fire, screaming for everything to stop. To make that happen, your brain made you do something you didn’t want to do quite yet.  
“I’m pregnant!” you yelled over the noise, one of your feet stomping the ground once and your hands balling into fists at your sides. Everyone turned to you, their faces all the same wide-eyed expression.  
“You’re what?” Steve asked, standing from his chair slowly.  
“I’m pregnant, and all of you ruined my surprise!” you shouted, turning and going back to the kitchen only to return with the barely cooked cinnamon buns. “Bun in the oven! See? There it is! I’m pregnant, now will you all stop fighting?!”  
The whole room was silent for a solid ten seconds as everyone gauged what you’d just told them. You were practically huffing, the heat from the pan beginning to seep through the oven mitts on your hands.  
“I can’t believe it,” Steve said softly, his open mouth turning into a grin, “You’re actually pregnant?”  
“Yes,” you hissed, placing the pan on the table, “I’m very pregnant and you’re all annoying.”  
The whole room erupted in cheers, laughter, and congratulations. You were pulled into several hugs, all of which you returned half-heartedly. You were still bummed that you had to confess the news so abruptly after going to all the trouble, but it was still nice to know you’d gotten it off your chest.  
“I can’t believe this is actually happening” Steve said as he held you in his arms, “I’m so happy, Y/N, this is amazing.”  
“I am too,” you replied, smiling against his chest, “Even if you guys ruined it.”


End file.
